pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Schneider
Pat Schneider (born 1934) is an American poet and playwright. Life Schneider was born at Ava, Missouri. She was educated at Missouri's Central College, and earned an M.A. from the Pacific School of Religion in Berkeley, California. In 1979 she became a graduate of the M.F.A. program for poets & writers at the University of Massachusetts Amherst. She lives in Amherst, Massachusetts, where she is the founder/director of Amherst Writers & Artists and editor of Amherst Writers & Artists Press, which has published 20 books of poetry and the national literary journal, Peregrine. Schneider has 4 children, including author Paul Schneider. Schneider is an adjunct faculty member of the Graduate Theological Union in Berkeley, California. She has taught creative writing workshops at the University of Massachusetts, Smith College, Limavadi College (Northern Ireland) and the University of Connecticut. She teaches annually in Ireland, and bi-annually at the Graduate Theological Union in California, where she has also been Playwright in Residence at the Pacific School of ReligionShe also leads annual workshops in Ireland, workshop leadership training seminars and several writing retreats. In 1993 Schneider was keynote speaker and workshop leader at a women's retreat in Japan. Schneider has published widely in literary magazines and journals, including Sewanee Review, Minnesota Review, Ms. Magazine, and Negative Capability. She has also edited a collection of the writings of women in low-income housing projects, In Our Own Voices. 14 of her plays have been produced, 9 published. There are more than 300 recorded productions of her plays in this country and in Europe. Schneider is an alumnus of the BMI Lehman Engel Musical Theater Workshop. Several of her poems have been featured on The Writer's Almanac. Recognition Schneider has been the recipient of literary prizes and grants from the Danforth Foundation, the Massachusetts Artists Fellowship Awards, and the Massachusetts Cultural Council. Her libretti have been recorded by the Louisville Symphony and performed by Robert Shaw and the Atlanta Symphony in Boston's Symphony Hall and in Carnegie Hall, New York City. Publications Poetry *''White River Junction: Poems''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 1987. *''Long Way Home: Poems''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 1993. *''Olive Street Transfer''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 1999. *''The Patience of Ordinary Things''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 2005. *''Another River: New and selected poems''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 2005. Plays *"The Undertaking," Prize Plays. New York: Abingdon Press, 1961. *"Three Flights Down," Youth Kit 23. Philadelphia: Geneva Press, 1965. *"Counterpoint in Straw," Laurel Review VI:2 (Fall, 1966). *''The Wake''. Boston: Baker's Plays, 1968. *''Peter''. Boston: Baker's Plays, 1969. *''Crosswalk''. Boston: Baker's Plays, 1969. *''Crossroad to Bethlehem: A Christmas celebration''. Boston: Baker's Plays, 1970. *"A Question of Place," From Valley Playwrights Theatre (vol. I), Playwright's Press, 1986. *"After the Applebox," From Valley Playwrights Theatre, Playwright's Press, 1989. Information on plays courtesy Pat Schneider.Resume, PatSchneider.com. Web, Dec. 6, 2018. Non-fiction *''Wake Up Laughing: A spiritual autobiography''. Mobile, AL: Negative Capability Press, 1997. *''The Writer as an Artist: A new approach to writing alone and with others''. Los Angeles: Lowell House / Chicago: Contemporary Books, 1993. *''Writing Alone and with Others''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2005. *''How the Light Gets in: Writing as a spiritual process''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2013. Edited *''In Our Own Voices: Writing by women in low-income housing''. Amherst, MA: Amherst Writers & Artists Press, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Pat Schneider, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2018. Audio / video *''Writing Alone and with Others'' (DVD). Haydenville, MA: Florentine Films / Hott Productions, 2005. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language playwrights References Notes External links ;Poems *Pat Schneider b. 1934 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Pat Schneider on The Writer's Almanac *Pat Schneider at YouTube *Pat Schneider on Writing ;Books *Pat Schneider at Amazon.com ;About * Pat Schneider Official Website Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Missouri Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:People from Douglas County, Missouri Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets